


The Remaining Days

by Bobertzha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, Killing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobertzha/pseuds/Bobertzha
Summary: Dean and Sam indirectly lead to the extinction of Cupid angel (most of), and then finally a newborn novice seeks revenge, he shoots the brothers but finds out that his arrows can't kill people, Cas tells Dean and Sam only Cupid can remove love spell, given that is the last one which is killed by Cas, the brothers have to undergo a lifetime of sexual temptation from each other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Cupid's Revenge

Sam and Dean just sat around in the bunker's command room, while Cass was taking Jack out on a hunting trip. Given that Jack couldn't use his archangel power and they were hunting for some badass creatures, Sam and Dean would be relieved to have a bodyguard for Jack. But Cass thought, even if it wasn't Jack, he still had to find a way to get out. Recently, Dean always seemed able to find new ways to make Sam freak out, it wasn’t only difficult for Cass to get in the middle, although he technically didn’t have a soul, but Dean's practical pranks even made Cass, an angel who had seen some big events, unable to put up with it. Especially, Dean would act as if he were innocent and frame Cass up afterwards. It was much better to protect Jack than to get scolded by Sam for nothing.

In this way, Dean finished the last beers in his hand which was also the last in the bunker, while playing with the bottle cap and looked at Sam. Sam was carefully looked at the hands of the book, on the cover of the book said "Creaturae Ex Antiquis Antequam Magicae Daquan", by the Dean’s meagre Latin vocabulary, he could roughly guess that should be a book about magic and the creation of everything. It wasn’t Sam's fault, but he knew that if it was him, he would be acting just like the way of Sam. After all, it was God himself, and he'd threatened to destroy the world that they were living in. Dean did his best not to think about it, because he'd always been the kind of person who thinks about things later. And he didn't like Sam to think about such nonsense.

After observing for a while, Dean aimed the beer cap at Sam's forehead with his left hand, his right index finger against his thumb, ready to pop out. Sam, on the other hand, was absorbed in the book, reading thoughtfully, saying in his breath "Creatio Autem est ex parte Dei Magicae" from time to time.

"Bang!" Sam bounced back, and when he did, he stared at Dean with his ferocious dog eyes, as if to say, "Dude, be an adult," and Dean almost fell his back, laughing.

"You're still the same nerd you were 20 years ago, hahahahahaha..." Dean, who couldn't stop laughing, continued to taunt Sam. Sam picked up the top of the bottle and threw it back with all his force.

"Aw, fuck, is that how you attack your brother?" Dean complained.

"It should be me saying that!" Sam jumped up and tried to get to Dean, but Dean reacted quickly, yelling aloud out and escaping from Sam. They ran around the table which made Sam laugh too.

It was silly to watch the Winchesters fight like two five-year-old boys and hid in the shadows. How can these two idiots still be alive and kicking when they've already shot two arrows in their heads. And the story of why there was a Cupid goes back a long time.

In fact, the love between humans does not need Cupid's arrow, but Chunk the control freak in order to better control the emotion between humans, so that he can better play with it. For a while he fell in love with cheesy romantic comedies, so he created Cupid, a creature who, with the help of Cupid, made a pair out of two people who were never meant to be. And when God got tired of playing, he did not remove this pattern, so every hundred years a Cupid was born from heaven, under the guidance of the previous Cupid to understand the obligation, without God's command, Cupid formed this way inside, and freely began to choose the target. Back to the lost sheep, he just was born eight years ago, when he was in the internship, he knew all the knowledge is his arrow to make people fall in love, and must not be aimed at the key parts, but when he was ready to get to the next phase, he watched Lucifer brutally murdered so many Cupids which includes his previous supervisor, plus a war between angels, and Lucifer the bastard son of after, he becomes Cupid's remaining last only. If it weren't for the Winchesters, none of this would have happened. His brothers wouldn't have been dead, and to this Cupid, Sam and Dean were like exiles. He spent years trying to force his way through the runes of the bunker, and at the same time he was looking for the perfect opportunity. Cass and Jack were out for the day, and Cupid was invisible to the common human. The timing couldn't have been better, so he took aim at Sam and Dean from the shadows.

But his arrows were useless. Was it a missed shot? Impossible. As he thought, he took aim once more at the brothers, this time at their hearts. But first he sensed a foreign object in his chest, then the pain spread all over his body. Paralyzed, he froze where he is until his looked back. Cass's cool, terrifying face shuddered in front of him, and an angel blade ran through his heart.

"Fuck." Then his energy exploded in the light.

Dean and Sam, who were standing by, saw it happen.

"Cass, what the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"It's strange to see one these days, Cupid." Cass said to himself as he pulled the knife out.

"Two angels a day, lucky me." Jack is muttering to himself. "If you don't mind." Jack says, and with Sam's hesitant nod, he drags the body away.

"Cass, can you help us explain what happened?" Sam calmed down and asked Cass.

"I haven't turned on the Angel channel in a long time."

"How many are there still breathing and croaking?" Dean never forgot to joke around. Sam nudged him with his elbow. Dean just turned and looked at Sam, frowning. He didn't know what he was doing wrong.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm used to it." Cass kept saying that he was fine, but sometimes he did want to punch Dean in the face. "I didn't turn on the Angel channel again because it had become a complaining convention for the two of you."

"So you mean it's not just God himself who wants to kill us now, but his bastard children too?"

"Dean, Chuck is sort of my father, too.” Dean just shrugged and said he'd forgotten Cass.

Cass shook his head and motioned for Dean and Sam to come closer. "Let me examine you first." Cass wasn't really worried about how many of those two lives might have been hurt. He was worried about something else.

'Well? Sam asked.

Cass just hung his head and didn't speak. His greatest fear was that it would happen, that Cupid's arrow would hit them. And then the Cupid, who was probably the last one, was killed by his own my hand. The next angel to die at Dean's hands could possibly be himself, Cass thought.

"No, fuck me. Don't you mean..." Dean seems to understand what Cass means. Then he looked at Sam and Sam understood. Cass nodded in silence.

"Is there any way to undo it?" Sam asked as calmly as he could.

"As one of the most powerful binding spells, the love spell is generally only broken by Cupid." Cass put on an innocent face.

"And then you just killed the rare Cupid?"

"The extinct Cupid."

“I’m gonna rip your wings off!!" Dean pulled out an angel's blade and prepared to fight. He was stopped by Sam.

"Is there any other way? We can't stand it all the time, can we?" Sam asked again.

"You know there are angels who fall in love, so I’m just saying they are brothers." Cass smiled wryly.

"Yes, and then one of them was expelled and blew himself up, and the other died in a horrible way." Sam also peeked the angel blade out of his coat.

"I'll go to heaven and ask someone I know." Cass said in a wistful voice. That was when Sam and Dean put their weapons away. As soon as Dean's phone rang, he walked away.

"Doesn't Cupid's arrow kill us? What was his object in attacking us?" Sam's still holding on to Cass.

"I remember saying that Cupid is a bunch of very naive and stupid angels, and he probably didn't know that the reason he can't aim is not because it's going to kill someone."

“Then what?" Although Cass didn't know if Dean would actually chop him off one day, Sam's inquisitions were even more damning.

"Because..." Cass became evasive, "because that would strengthen the mantra..." Sam resisted the idea of turning Cass into soup, telling Cass, "You can't let Dean know about this." Cass nodded to show understanding.

"Do you think it could be Chuck?" Dean asked when he got back from the phone.

"Probably not, he should be busy eradicating other worlds now." Cass replied.

"Yes, but perhaps some fat-ass fanboy who has bewitched the same people about us or something." Sam remembered his painful experience of getting married. It was really hard to look back.

"No matter which son of a bitch dare to do this to us, let me find him, and I will give him pieces." Dean growled. "But I'm going to the countryside now. They've found a shapeshifter's cave. I'm going to check it out."

“Should I go with you?” Sam didn't worry about Dean dealing with a shapeshifter himself, but a whole cave, more or less, can be dangerous.

"I think it's better for us to stay away from each other." Dean gave me the look to stay away from me and left the bunker as fast as he could.

Now it's just Sam and Cass. And, of course, Jack, who had no presence out of his room. Sam had a lot of other things that he wanted to ask Cass, but in the end he came up with the one that he thought was the most important to ask.

"Cass, although we were shot by Cupid, I still haven't felt that way about Dean. Does that mean it doesn't work for us?"

"Cupid's arrow is like a time bomb that needs a certain fuse to detonate."

“Of course." Sam shook his head in frustration.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way. You can look it up, too." Cass comforted Sam.

"But what if there is no way?"

Looking at Sam's question, Cass looked at him with a helpless look on his face, as if saying, “Then there is no way even if you kill me."

Dean has been gone for nearly five hours. It's almost 11 o 'clock, and it's already past his normal sleeping time. Worried about Dean, Sam called.

"Dean."

"Sam? What's the matter?" Dean's voice came on the phone.

"I'm a little worried about you. You've been gone a little long."

"Oh, oh, that's all right. I'm done."

"Well, Cass has no idea about that."

"That's all right. We'll talk I get back."

"Bye!" Sam hung up the phone. He knew something's wrong with Dean. If He knew Cass had nothing to do with it, Dean would have been screaming to threaten to turn Cass into charcoal burning wings. So he located Dean's phone and rushed there.

When Sam arrived at his destination, he discovered that the so-called cave was actually a tunnel leading to the inside of an abandoned factory. He raised his gun and went inside. After walking some distance, he reached the inner part of the factory, which was dark because there was no light on. Until a figure passes through the darkness. Sam fired a shot into that spot.

"Whoa whoa, it's me, Dean, Sam?" Dean's voice came over, and Sam saw him coming slowly.

"It's me, Sam. Put the gun down." Dean walked up to Him and signaled him to drop the gun, and just as he did so, Sam took out a silver knife and slashed Dean with his other hand. The the shapeshifter slumped to the ground in pain, his wound is emitting smoke.

"Dean would call me Sammy, you cheap fake." Sam put a knife to the shape-shifter's neck. "Say, where's Dean?

"Dead, ha ha ha, he and his teammates killed my pack, so I killed his teammates and left him in a place to die." Cried the shape-shifter.

Sam's backhand ran the knife through his cheek and up to his eye, the smoke from the corrosion covering his entire face. He screamed with pain.

"Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you? Just make it quick!"

"I'll give you one more chance. Where's Dean?" With that, Sam jabbed the knife into the man's stomach again and again, leaving the shaper to cry.

"Ah, ah, leave me alone, he is chained to the last apparatus." "The man stammered.

"Thank you." Then Sam shot him with the gun.

Sure enough, Dean was bundled up and locked behind the machine where was also the most difficult place to find. He was badly beaten up all over and there were cuts and bleeding in several places. Sam quickly untied Dean and stopped the bleeding with his clothes.

"Dean! Can you hear me?" Sam shook Dean gently. Finally he opened his eyes, and Sam's worried expression was suspended in front of him. To be honest, even without Cupid, there are few people who wouldn't fall in love with this kind of scene, but Dean knew he couldn't do it, and all his thoughts were on that damn arrow.

"I'm fine, Sam, I'm fine." Dean gently stroked Sam's head, but to his surprise, Sam also grabbed his head and leaned down to lock Dean's lips.

There was a panic, then a struggle, but he didn't know if it was because Sam's weight was pressing down on him or because the kiss was softening Dean. He didn't have the strength to fight back, and each push seemed to bring Sam closer to him. Sam used his huge body to wrap Dean in his arms, like a large dog, even though the prey squirmed and struggled in his arms, he made sure Dean still couldn’t escape from his hand.

After a while of struggling, Dean gave up, and although he knew he shouldn't have done it, his head gradually emptied into a blank blank. Sam's mouth was too soft, wet and sweet, as if he were sucking a can of honey. Before he knew it, Sam's tongue was in Dean's mouth, causing Dean's mind to turn upside down. With the entanglement of his two tongues and taste on the tip of his tongue, Dean felt a foreign object against the outside of his thigh. Soon he found himself stiff, too, and in an excruciating way. Then Sam got on Dean and started rubbing his mouth and moving up and down, giving the frantic which gave Dean the urge of wanting to yell.

"Sammy! !"

"Dean..." They called each other's names in each other's mouths, over and over again.

It was not until they could breathe no more that they parted from each other, the saliva still hanging from their lips as they left, dripping to the ground. Dean noticed that his crotch was soaking wet. Sam looked very red. He should be in the same condition.

"Dean, we..." As soon as Sam opened his mouth, Dean was brought back to earth.

He was dull for a moment, then screamed:

"Son of bitch!"


	2. The Heart of Hera (Part 1)

Sam sat in front of his laptop, staring at the news, hoping to find a case that worth checking it out, because if it went on like this, it wasn’t just him, it was the whole bunker going crazy, and Dean was getting more and more depraved and inattentive. Sam swore that he even heard the sound of porn as he walked past Dean's room several times. He didn't want Dean to end up like a zombie. Real zombies could still dig tunnels and eat human flesh, but the only thing Dean could do was sexual dysfunction. But what about Sam? Dean had completely disowned him since that incident, and threatened Sam to break his balls if he told anyone or touched him ever again, according to his words: "I'll rip your things off if you ever come close to me." Sam knew Dean was a man of his word, so he’d been afraid to ask him for help for a week now. Dean had refused to talk to him. The result was a situation where Sam felt guilty for kissing Dean against his will; Dean was angry and embarrassed because he didn't know what to do; Castiel wanted to die because being in heaven seemed more comfortable than being between the Winchesters; There is also the daily confused little Jack said “What’s going on?”

Suddenly a news story from two weeks ago caught Sam's eye: "A young boy was found dead in a hotel room with ancient Greek written on the wall." Sam looked at the reports carefully again, according to the area, the range had gone beyond their jurisdiction, but they could only blame the places around them were way too peaceful recently, monsters and demons seemed be having holidays, so Sam would like to run a trip to New York City, downtown Manhattan. Also, by the way changing the mood a little bit by seeing new places. However, he knew he couldn't do it alone. Neither the real FBI nor the hunters Sam had contacted, who hadn’t found anything strange except the ancient Greek. But his intuition told Sam this wasn’t that simple, plus this was a kind of gay club composed by a hotel and a nightclub, various identities and relationships will affect the investigation of this matter. Then, an idea hit Sam's head which even frightened himself.

In his perspective, what he could think of? Being kissed by force, coming in his pants, followed by up to a week of zero communication. Without work, he subsisted on tasteless junk food and unexciting porn, since he’s birth, and there had been nothing so mess up over his head. He had been a single-celled creatures for most of his life, he was happy to be who he was, Sam had been like the Polaris to his way ahead in the night, but now it felt like the star would fall on him at any time and fuck him up. Yet it wasn’t the only reason, Dean always ignored Sam even though he knew that these fucked-up things are because of that piece of fuck, but everything felt so real to him, the feeling of Sam on his lips, and his body pressed hard and irresistibly against his, every time when he was around Sam, Dean felt he was gonna give up, these feelings were like the waves slapping Dean’s mind of tumbledown dam, he was afraid that he would do some kinds of stupid things if he wasn’t trying so hard.

After finding a bottle of beer in the fridge, Dean decided to ignore Sam once again, even though his voice is screaming in his throat "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..." He still pretend as if nothing had happened after the operations, what Dean didn't think was Sam was the one stopped him, he looked back in terror, repressing his wondering hands to take his pants off ━ ((* 'д `)爻(' д ` *)) ━!!!!!!!!!!

“Spill it."

"Dean, I have a case I'd like to discuss with you."

"Better be an interesting one." Dean grumbled as he tentatively approached Sam.

———————————————————————————————————————————

"No freaking way!” Dean yelled at Sam.

"Come on Dean, if you could think about it, this isn’t the first time I've found a connection there. There are also reports of victims dying in other hotels or in their homes, and similar ancient Greek prayers have been found near them."

"No, no. Are we going to catch some homophobic murderer from ancient Greece? It's crazy enough to go that far, and you want us to pretend to be lovers? !" Dean was so excited that the veins around his temples burst out.

"Okay," Sam said with a disappointed look at Dean and a deep sigh, "I'll go ask Cas if he’s willing to go with me."

Dean looks at Sam's hurt expression. Damn it, why does this work for him every time, he just couldn't stand Sammy's poppy eyes and sad look. After being shot by Cupid, it felt like he'd thrown his heart into a pit of hell.

"Wait." Dean stopped Sam anyway. "If the killer you're chasing is that hard to deal, I'm sure he'll be able to tell if these two are a real couple, and at least you and I have..." Dean's voice had fallen so low that Sam could barely hear it.

"Cupid's love curse." Sam helped Dean finish what he tried to say. Dean nodded symbolically.

"So what do we do now?"

"From now on you are my bitch." There was a smirk on Sam's face that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"You can count on me not asking you to do something like that, hahaha, you really should have seen the look on your face." Sam laughed at Dean. Dean stared at Sam. He swore he'd roll his eyes to the back of his head if he could.

———————————————————————————————————————————

"Come on, why would you call these two idiots?" In the next morning, Dean was holding a freshly baked pancake in one hand and complaining with Sam. He just thought it would be an easy task. Even if he needed help, finding these two people would be the worst thing Sam could think of. Especially when Dean hadn't forgotten what these two bastards did to his babe.

"At least you don't have to say that in front of them, dude?" Sam just got another roll of the eyes from Dean. Sometimes, even Sam would be confused who was the bigger brother and who was the younger one, because Dean could be such a brat from time to time.

"Dean, I understand you."

"Thank you. We're the older ones after all, Dean."

The two Sams exchanged a look and everyone understood. "So you have no control of your kid, either." Earth 1's Sam sighed and shook his head to stop his Dean, who then stopped.

"The reason they are here is because we need someone to dress us up and we need someone to recommend us to get inside the club."

"Then what makes you think we can get you in there?" "Said Dean, who had crossed over.

"I heard that you are doing well in South America. You have opened hunting company again, haven't you? If I were you, I would unite with my friends, after all, you don't want God to find out you guys made it out.” Dean seemed surprised, but mostly he just admired Sam's intelligence.

"Do you want us to stay and pretend like we did last time, so you can travel somewhere else?” Asked the other Sam.

“I know it sucks to be other people’s bitch, Sammy. Next time try to travel through time instead of space." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder, turned his head and nodded to Sam to show his approval of this plan.

"So, what would you do to us?"

From another planet, Sam and Dean stared at these two cavemen dressed up and smouldering with bad beer. They exchanged glances.

"Come on, boys, we've got work to do." They said in one voice.

———————————————————————————————————————————

After an entire afternoon of agonizing flight, Sam and Dean managed to get to the door of the Heart of Hera. Fresh out of the cab, Sam looked at Dean next to him, who was actually more like a human being after dressed up by the Kardashian version of themselves. Without the dark eye and the dry rough skin due to the staying up late, showing the cutting-glass jaw line by shaving the bear... Hell, Sam supposed that every person would want to crawl on him, regardless of their gander. But Dean himself didn't seem to be feeling very well.

"Are you all right, Dean, still feeling sick from the plane?" Sam was attentive to him.

"Nothing to do with the plane, I just feel smooth and white like a hard-boiled egg with its shell ripped off." Dean answered as he fumbled with his alpaca suit made of precious mineral fabric, which he had no fucking idea what it meant. All he knew was that he and Sam were literally wearing a car.

"I know what you mean, man." Sam was thinking about what had happened to him and Dean these past few days. If they had grown up in such an environment, he would have preferred to be poor.

"Sam, can we not go in?" Dean himself was even disgusted by his half-pleading, half-coquettish tone. "Oh, I knew all that fancy, pretentious stuff was doing something to my manhood!"

"Dean, regardless of how many people you might offend with that statement, we're here on a mission. Let's go." Sam grabbed Dean's wrist and dragged him inside.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!" Dean made sure he screamed loud enough for the whole busy street to hear him. As much as Dean wanted to fight back, every time Sam touches him, Dean got electrocuted without the force to fight at all.

So they pulled back and forth into the club's front yard, where, according to their early investigations, the entire ground floor was for reception, including an open cafe. Right above belong to the hotel housing, where these outsiders are free to enter. Only the top floor that normal people were unable to access, and Sam and Dean knew only members were allowed to enter the club downstairs, so the reasons finding another pair of brothers were that they not only needed to be able to get into the club, they also needed VIP identity to check into the top floor for presidential suite. For Dean, it was no longer a hunt, it had become a case of him being kidnapped for vacation. Sam knew that even if Dean didn't want to pretend to be in a relationship with him, when he got to know about the service and the drinks, Dean would be like a dog off his leash.

"Welcome to the heart of Hera, what can I do for you? "The receptionist asked. Sam took a closer look at the receptionist, he looked like a kid who was under 18, dressed as if he had just stepped out of an ancient Greek myth.

"Gareth Putman, we have a reservation." Sam replied as he reached out trying to brush his hair back, but with the new haircut he still couldn't change the way he used to grow it.

"And this must be Keith Putman. By the way, I'm Kenny, glad to give service for you gentlemen." Kenny was typing something on the computer as he talked to Sam.

"Kenny, can we go down to the club if we live elsewhere?" Kenny glanced at him quizzically, wondering if something bad could happen here, then responded politely.

“Nightclub entering rights belongs to full membership, if you don't live in the hotel, you can also have the right to enter by making appointment in advance, but in the hotel check-in, and a suite above the ordinary level will automatically count it all in, at the same time, daily passes for the cafeteria at a particular time period. For you guys, drinks, food and beverage and spa are all included in the cost of the suite." All Dean heard, however, was that the drinks, food and spa were free.

"That's good. Do you accept credit cards?" Sam asked carefully.

"Sure." Kenny took Sam's credit card. Sam worried that if the card was maxed out, it would be the third one maxed out in this month. Although it wasn’t his own money, but he still felt ashamed for wasting so much money for just one case, hunting things now sounded the most reasonable explanation to tell the tax payer.

"Thank you.” Kenny handed back the card back, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Your Presidential suite, King size, with living room compartment is ready. Please check in according to your room number." Kenny gave the iron keys to the brothers, Dean started wondering if he's going to light the candles and kerosene lamps tonight.

"Do you have another bed in the presidential suite? You see, we're actually brothers." Kenny was stunned. He'd only been on the job for two months and he'd seen murder cases before, but it was the first time he met someone as strange as Dean.

"What he means is that our theme tonight is ‘bromance’ role play, you know." Sam tried to explain, but the moment he said it, the atmosphere became even stranger. The situation was awkward for a moment until Kenny spoke again.

"Just let him help you with your luggage." At some point the waiter with the suitcase was waiting behind them.

"One last thing, can you tell us something about the murder?" Sam motioned for the waiter to pick up the suitcase first and gave him a tip.

"Mr. Putman, this is not something I can say casually, but I think that since Mr. Papadopoulos is available to put you in the suite, I'm sure he would like to have a private meeting with you gentlemen at some time to discuss the matter. I'll let you know when it's arranged." Kenny nodded to Sam and Dean. Sam knew he couldn't insist and he was tired today. So he gesture Dean to go and start the research tomorrow.

Dean reluctantly followed Sam into the elevator. Just as he was about to start punching and kicking him, a voice came from outside.

“Wait a minute!” Sam stopped the elevator and saved his life for a while.

"Thank you." The two men who came in thanked Sam, but suddenly they froze. "Sam? Dean? What are you doing here?" "Asked one of the skinheads.

The brothers looked at the two people in front of them, how can they know them? Until Dean reacted.

"Jesse, Cesar!” Dean's voice reminded Sam that he and Dean had met this cute couple two years ago when they were hunting demons.

"My god, it’s been so long!" Sam said. "Didn't you go to New Mexico?"

"Well, as it turns out, the laid-back life of horse farming doesn't suit us very well, and now I work in a garage, and Jesse works at a fire station as an emergency worker." Cesar offered to hug Dean and Sam, followed by Jesse.

"Enough talking to us, how are you two boys doing? To be honest, you've changed so much. It looks like you two just usurped Prince William’s and Prince Henry’s position." Jesse teased them.

"Just a disguise for the case." Dean couldn't wait to explain.

"So you're here for that case, too?" Jesse and Cesar looked at each other for a moment, then told the brothers to mention if there was anything they could do to help, even though they were on vacation, to meet up with some of the cases. But now that Sam and Dean were here, and they were happy to take over. At the 7th floor, the two parties exchanged room Numbers and said goodbye, while Sam and Dean's room reached the 16th floor.

The presidential suite was different indeed. Except for the off-limits rooms on both sides, the 16th floor was full of this suite and its matching outdoor glass swimming pool. If the decoration on the first floor is low-key and luxurious with classical atmosphere, it could be regarded as absolutely magnificent as the royal family. Right after Dean walked in the door, he felt he had to go get a drink. So he told Sam that he was gonna sleep in the bed, which meant Sam had to sleep on the sofa.

As Dean left, Sam sighed and asked room service for a quilt later on. Even though he was too tired to think about it, Sam decided to take a shower to wake up. So he took off his coat and went straight to the bathroom.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Dean didn't get too wasted. He just ordered several cups of whisky at the small bar on the first floor and chatted with others to see if he could get any useful information. In addition, he tried to avoid sharing the same room with Sam.

But it got messed up because there were too many men tried to pick him up. So he had no choice but came back to the room. At first, he didn't see Sam in the living room, until he went around to the bedroom and found that Sam had fallen asleep on the big bed with his laptop. As Dean approached, he heard Sam was murmuring his name.

Dean looked at Sammy, who was calm and lovely in front of his eyes, and remembered the days when he took care of Sam. Every time, he wouldn’t go to his bed until he saw Sam fall asleep. Whenever there was a movement, the first place he rushed to was Sammy's side. He gently brushed aside the hair that lay in front of Sam's eyes and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Sweet dream, my dear Sammy." Dean went back to the living room and turned off the lights. He then placed his weapons within reach and curled up on the sofa.


End file.
